Explosive devices are used in a well environment for various purposes. The most common use of an explosive device in a well is to create perforations in casing and formation surrounding a wellbore. Other applications of explosive devices include cutting through various other types of downhole structures, and activating downhole tools such as packers. Also, explosive devices are used in mining operations and other surface applications (e.g., seismic applications).
Various different types of detonators can be used for initiating explosive devices. There are at least two types of detonators, electrical and percussion. A percussion detonator is activated by a mechanical force. An electrical detonator is electrically activated. A type of electrical detonator is referred to as an electro-explosive device, which includes as examples hot-wire detonators, semiconductor bridge detonators, or exploding foil initiator (EFI) detonators.
An issue associated with conventional detonators is the ability to precisely control the timing or other stimulus for activating the detonators. If precise control of activation of a detonator is not available, then optimal downhole operations involving explosive devices may not be achievable.